Family
by It's only a dream. Or not
Summary: Ok this is about Star Butterfly's sister. She is sent away when she is little, but then she is wanted back when her mother said so. I know I'm not good at summaries, but oh well! PS TOM WILL BE IN THIS! find out why!
1. Unwanted Journeys

_**OK THIS IS MY FIRST, STAR VS THE FORCES OF EVIL, FAN FIC, SO DON'T BE MEAN ABOUT IT. ENJOY**_

...Family...

...Chapter one: Unwanted Journeys...

I was in my room at my uncles house. He wasn't rich like my parents, but he was rich in a different way. My uncle knew the importance of life and how to live it every day. My name is Nevaeh; I have dark brown curly hair, a fairly tan-ish skin tone, and light green eyes. Both of my parents agreed that I would be named after heaven. Why, I have no clue. The only person I had ever been nice to was my uncle Brandy. He was a tall man with dark brown hair and green eyes; he still didn't have a wife or child, but that's the way I liked it, and I was so glad I looked like him. My parents sent me to him when me and my sister were around five, I was only a month younger. We hadn't known each other long, but we grew fond of each other. Then they sent me away and told me that I would be better taken care of with my uncle. I hate my parents for doing that, but I love uncle Brandy. Hes better than either of them.

There I was with a bow and arrow in hand ready to shoot. My target was in sight, a big target painted on a tree about a mile away. I took a deep breath and was about to relies the arrow when, "Nevaeh, we have a letter from your parents!" Shock filled me when I herd Brandy say that. My senses dropped everything and i let the arrow go. To my surprise it actually landed on a target, but not the right one. There were tones of targets around the yard, but I hit a bird. My uncle laughed. "Wow! Looks like we have dinner, and we need to work on your skills." Then he looked down at the letter. "But I guess that wont be possible." He sighed and the look of sadness washed over him.

"What is it?" I asked not wanting to read it. If it made Brandy sad, then it would make me cry, and I wasn't in a crying mood! I was in a, Practice my arrow moves!

He looked at me with a look on his face that I didn't like. "I can't read it again." Then he shoved the letter into my hands and looked down at his shoes with his hand over his eyes.

 _ **Dear, Nevaeh.**_

 _ **You are to come home to me at once so I may see how my daughter has turned out. Then I will decide where you will go from the way you look and act. I will not be embarrassed by my own daughter so I have sent you cloths that will be suitable to wear. I will now list my rules so you do not make a fool of your self and me. The chariot will arrive the day after the letter arrives at high noon.**_

 _ **Rule 1: Wear cloths that are made for royalty.**_

 _ **Rule 2: Do not use dimensional scissors for your own use.**_

 _ **Rule 3: Act like a princess/queen every moment of your life.**_

 _ **Rule 4:You may not act like a fool or cause any trouble what so ever.**_

 _ **Rule 5: Do not act like Star Butterfly!**_

I crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it away from me. Tears filled my eyes. They couldn't take me away from the only person I had known for the last ten years of my life! Could they? Next thing I knew tears were pouring from my eyes and Brandy held me close to him. "They can't do this." I sobbed. "Why?" I looked up at him. Looking for some sort of answer.

Brandy shook his head and put a fake smile on for me. "I have no clue kid, but I do know that we still have a little more time to spend together so," He smiled a big smile as we went up the front porch stares. "lets make the sweetest and most unhealthy dinner ever before you go." He opened the door and we walked in. The living room was to the right and the dining room was to the left. If you walked passed the dining room you'd find the kitchen, but in the living room was a set of stares that led up to my and Brandy's rooms, and the star gazing room.

As we walked into the kitchen I went straight for the fridge. When I opened it I took out the chocolate sauce, peanuts, licorice, and whip topping in a can! Once all the junk food was collected Brandy and I went to work. I got the biggest bowl out and put cut up licorice in the bottom with whip topping on it and then ice cream. Then I added some coco mix and chocolate sauce on top. Brandy and I stared at it in aw. "Amazing!" I whispered. He nodded in response. I took the bowl and ran into the living room. "It's mine now!" I yelled.

He laughed. "That's what you think." Then he chased me into the living room and basically tackled me, but I saved the masterpiece. We laughed and got up. "I'll hold that while you go and get ready for movies. I smiled and gave him the bowl.

"If I come back and you've already eaten all of it, I'll use the deadly skills you taught me to hurt you." Then I ran up stares and into my room. Or at least what was my room for a short while longer. My bed was on the left side of the room and I had so many sharp weapons hanging on the wall, it was insane! I loved every single one of them though. I had a memory for all of them. Like the one hanging by me dresser on the right side of the room. I had earned that rifle after I killed a squirrel with it. Then there was the sword that I got for my ninth birthday, and so many others, but the one that I loved the most was the bow that was hanging above my bed. Uncle Brandy had given that to me just a few months before. It was a family heirloom, and he basically considered me his did I.

When I was done getting dressed I ran out of the room in my black baggy shirt and PJ pants. "Is the movie ready!?" I yelled as I ran down the stares. I herd him yell back a 'yes' and I jumped down the last stare and made my way to the couch. "What movie is it?" I asked as we both shoveled the savory dessert in our mouths.

"I have no clue. There was a movie in there so I just hit play." We watched the whole movie through and managed to finish the twisted dessert without throwing it back up. I knew I was going to miss everything about my life with Brandy, but I sat there and wondered about what it would be like there. Then I realized that I would have to deal with my mother and that's when the wondering stopped. Brandy had fallen asleep on the couch so I gently lay him down and covered him with a blanket that was on the couch. Then I went up stares to my room.

I couldn't sleep the whole night, so I just lay there in bed crying about how I had to leave the only home I had ever known. I didn't want to leave and go to Munie. I wanted to stay right where I was! Where I was the most happy, but life doesn't let people be happy forever. It was cruel that they sent me away as a child and then take me back like I was a little toy!

The first morning light peeked through the curtains of my window and woke me. I looked at the clock beside my bed and realized that it was eight in the morning. My bare feet touched the dark wooden floors for the last time. I walked down the stares and got my morning coffee for the last time. Then I went up stares and got dressed for the day, for the last time. If I was going to be in the place I loved for the last time, I was going to make the best of it. I walked up to the box on my dresser that held the cloths that my mother had sent me and opened it. My stomach almost jumped out of my body when I lifted up the pink sparkly dress and matching shoes. My hands dropped the dress and shoes and I pulled on my black ripped jeans and a shirt that said, _I'm royalty_. I laughed at the irony. Then I pulled on my white combat boots and looked at myself in the mirror. "She's gonna hate it."

I took the box in my arms then grabbed the bow that hung above my bed. As I made my way downstairs Brandy saw me and eyed the box. "Isn't that the box your Mother..." He looked me in the eyes with curiosity in them. I nodded and walked passed him. He fallowed me and stopped me at the front door. "What are you going to do to it?" He asked with his hand on the door.

I sighed and handed him the box. "Look at what she sent me! I will never wear that! Never! I'd rather take my chances agents an angry rhinoceros!" My hand was latched onto the bow. If she was forcing me to leave, then I wasn't going to wear that... that... thing!

When Brandy opened the box he screamed and dropped it. "Get it out of my house! You know I hate sparkles!" He stood back and pointed towards the door. "Burn it, throw it away! I don't care! Just get it out!" I laughed as I picked up the box and went outside. There was a box of tools by the porch so I rummaged through it and luckily found a pair of gloves.

My fingers were on the end of the arrow ready to fire at the target. The target was different. The target was pink. I took a deep breath and focused. Then I let the arrow loose. Arrow after arrow was shot at the hideous dress until I had run out. "Nevaeh, come pack! You have a half an hour!" I could hear Brandy yell.

A breeze picked up and I breathed in the smell of nature. I was going to miss it, along with everything else that I loved. When I was done packing I came downstairs with two suitcases. "I didn't think you had that many cloths." My Uncle scratched his head and looked at the over stuffed suitcases.

"Most of it are my weapons of mass destruction!" I said as I looked down at my weapon carriers. "I didn't take all of them, so your gonna have to watch them until I come back." I said as I looked up to him. His green eyes started to water and I hugged him. "Promise me that I'll be able to come back any time I want. Even if I have to sneak out." I let my tears fall onto his shoulder.

He gave me a week laugh as he hugged me back. "Only if you promise me that you'll come back." We both laughed and agreed. That's when I herd the horses outside. Tears streamed down my face when we pulled apart and I grabbed my bags.

We slowly made our way outside and to the chariot. Then I looked at the dress that hung with arrows stuck in it from the bow that was on my back. As I climbed into the carriage I laughed and looked at Brandy. "Have fun with the monster over there Uncle Brandy." He looked back and screamed. "C'mon. You have to face your fears some time. Do it now."

Brandy gave me the look that said. _There is no way in hell I'm going any where near that thing!_ Then he hugged me. "Never forget where you belong." Then he pulled away and I closed the door. The driver started to go and I herd Brandy yell. "Never forget that you belong here!" I laughed and faced forward. What was I going to do without him in my life? What was going to happen to me when I got to the castle? Will I even be wanted?

 _ **I HOPED YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**_


	2. The Kingdom

**_THANK YOU BLUECATCINIMA FOR BEING THE FIRST PERSON TO REVIEW ON MY STORY! ALSO THANKS GUEST SORTA FOR THE POSITIVE REVIEW THAT YOU GAVE ME. ENJOY!_**

 ** _...Family..._**

 ** _...Chapter two: The Kingdom..._**

The ride to Muni was tiring. I spent part of it crying my eyes out, but then I realized that, that wouldn't help. So I sat up and told myself positive things. By the end... I still felt like crying, but I held it in.

When we finally arrived I looked out the window of the carriage. The castle stood tall and it was beautiful. Then I saw the door. It was so big and magnificent, but right in front of it was the King and Queen. A sigh left my mouth as I looked at my feet. Why was I so nervous? I should be furious! Images of Brandy floated across my mind and that's what triggered my rage.

The coach opened the door and I stepped out and went to the back and grabbed my Bags. The steps to the door were nice, but not my style. None of it was! I wanted my little cabin back. I wanted my life back. My Bags hung at my sides as I reached the top of the steps. The Queen looked like a tall clone. She was probably just like every other Queen in the universe. I was just hoping that Star wouldn't turn out like her. Then there was the King. He was shorter than the Queen and he had a look in his eyes that was, less like a clone and more like an individual.

Queen Butterfly looked me up and down and sneared at me in a disapproving way. "Nevaeh, you are under dressed." Then she turned and walked through the big doors. "Fallow." She demanded.

King stayed behind and walked with me. "She can be really bossy." A laugh that was almost silent left his mouth. "Whatever you do. Don't do anything to agrivat her any further." He sighed and rolled his eyes as the Queen summoned us to come further.

"Now, your room shall be shown to you by one of the servants. When dinner comes you shall dress in one of the prices of clothing in your closet." She stopped in her tracks and turned to us. "Servant!" She called out. Then a short girl with ruby red hair came to her infernal voice. The girl bowed. "Servant. Show Nevaeh to her room, and make sure she is in a dress when she is in my sight again." Just the sound of her voice made me cringe.

"Yes my Queen." Then girl never made eye contact with her. She looked to be around the age of ten or so. "Your room is this way." Her feet were quick and I had to speed walk to catch up to her.

We went up a set of stares and down the long hall. Doors passed as we flew down the hall. Then we stopped. The door was a regular door. Wooden. "Thank you for showing me to my room." I said. A slight nod was her response. "What's your name?" I asked as I leaned up agents the door.

"Servant."

I laughed. "No. I mean your real name. What did your parents name you?" I put a smile on my face and tried to be nice.

Her head tilted up and I saw her pretty brown eyes. "M-my name i-is Jade." Her voice was small and high pitched.

My attention turned to the door I was leaning on and I gasped. It was a dark black with rotted wood and an even darker door knob. Sharp silver spikes poked out of the door making me jump away so I wouldn't get impaled. "Why is my door sharper than my arrows?" I asked.

She laughed a bit. "Well, milady. This door is a feeling door. It shows how you feel on the inside." She said as she touched the door. A big steak showed up on it with various foods behind it. Jade looked down. "I'm sorry. All I can think about is food. I haven't had lunch or dinner." As she walked away I turned to her feeling guilt bubbling up within me.

My hand touched her shoulder. "How about I bring you something up from dinner when were all done?" I said in the most sympathetic voice I could make. The poor girl hadn't eaten since breakfast. What was I supposed to do, let her starve to death!? I think not!

A smile appeared on her face and she nodded and ran of to go do something else, somewhere else. I opened the door and watched the blackness and silver spikes appear once again. My fingers wrapped around mu luggage as I headed into my new room. Pink covered every inch of the room and I dropped my stuff. "Nope!" I said as I turned around. "I hate pink." I mumbled to myself. No! I couldn't ask some servant to do it for me. I wasn't going to turn into royalty in less than an hour. Not going to happen! I turned back and took another look at the room. "Maybe?" I said as I walked over to my new bed to test out my theory. Once I touched the bed it turned into a normal sized bed with words of famous writers on it. A smile stumbled across my face.

By the time I was done with the room it was almost time for dinner. I quickly jumped into the bath and washed up. When I was done doing that, I ran to my dresser. Sadly, when I opened it, I found nothing but pink frilly dresses. A knock sounded at my door and to my supersize it was Jade. She was wearing a regular old beat up blue dress that hung just passed her knees.

She skipped over and looked at me in confusion. "Do you need help putting on a dress, milady?" Her question brought up a question in my mind. Did they make there servants dress them? But I wasn't going to ask that.

I shook my head and looked at the terrible pink frilly dresses. "No. It's just, I don't like the color pink." I looked down at her. "It kinda makes me want to vomit." We both laughed as I made faces towards the pink dresses. Then she asked what I did with the one the Queen sent me. "I put it up on a post and shot it with as many arrows as possible. There was so much glitter in the air I thought I was going to suffocate." I exaggerated. We laughed a bit longer until we both focused on the task at hand.

"There should be a choice book in here somewhere." Jade said as she rummaged through the terrible looking closet. "Here it is!" She announced with excitement in her voice.

In her hands was an old book with a red ribbon in it. The cover was made of a worn brown leather and what looked like yellow pages. "So. Whats that supposed to do?" I asked feeling like I should have obviously known exactly what it was. Maybe I should have. The look that Jade gave me after that question confirmed that I definitely should have known what it was.

She opened the old book and it magically appeared as if it were brand new. "This book lets you choose the kind of dress that you would like to wear." A small sigh left her mouth as she leafed through the pages. "What color dress would you like, milady?"

"A light green, but not to light."

"Straps?"

"No."

"Bow?"

"Why not? The Queen would love that."

"Passed the knees?"

"Just above them please."

"I think I found you a dress look here." She gestured to the book. When I looked I saw the most awesome dress ever. It was just as I had described it. A light green, but not to light. It had a yellow bow around the waist and it looked as if it would hit just the right spot on my knees. "Perfect. If I have to go, I might as well go in style." I said as I looked at the dress. Then something suddenly fell on top of my head. "What th-" I cut myself short as I stared at the dress that I was just looking at in the book. "No way! Ho-" But Jade had already left and was shutting the door. I groaned as I stripped down and slipped into the dress. It fit perfectly and for some odd reason, I didn't want to take it off. Never in my entire life had I liked a dress, but I guess I did.

As I walked to the stand by my bed I reached out and pulled the drawer open. I was hoping that there would be some kind of makeup in it, but there was nothing but dust. My hair looked kinda damp, but otherwise it was fine, and I guess I didn't need makeup, because I didn't have any. When I lived with Brandy I had makeup, but nothing serious. Just mascara and eye liner. That was it!

When I walked to the door a pair of shoes the same color as my dress appeared on the ground. Lucky for me they were flats.

The long hall took what felt like forever to get down, but it only took me two minutes or so. As I reached the stares and I could hear a whole lot of people talking and all that stuff. Then I got to the railing. People were all over the place down there and I wasn't sure if I was going to like it down there. I spotted the Queen and King conversing with some other people. Then I saw Jade serving food all over the place. Then I spotted a blond goofball dragging along some poor boy. That's when I realized that blond goofball was Star Butterfly. My sister.

I started to make my way down the stares to say 'wazzup' to my long lost sister, but then I met eyes with a certain boy.


	3. The Boy

_**THANKS FOR READING MY OTHER CHAPTERS AND STICKING WITH ME ON IT. SORRY MY LAST CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT. I WAS AT A PARTY AND IT APPARENTLY NEEDED MY FULL ATTENTION. LOL. I HAVE NO LIFE. ENJOY!**_

 _ **...Family...**_

 _ **...Chapter three: The Boy...**_

He stood at the bottom of the stares. His hair was a deep red and he had three eyes. I normally didn't show interest towards guys, especially the three eyed ones, but there was just something about him. My feet kept walking down the stares and I was surprisingly going towards him. Then I got a face full of weirdo at the bottom of the stares.

"Oh! My! Gosh!" Star's hands slapped onto her cheeks. "Nevaeh! I havent seen you since, well. I honestly can't remember, but were going to have the best sister time ever!" She pulled something towards her and I saw that it was that boy I saw her dragging around earlier. "This is Marco! He's my best friend! Now he's yours too!" She was so bubbly it made me want to punch her in the face, but she was my sister. So I couldn't.

Marco stepped forward and stuck his hand out. "I'm Marco." A smile appeared on his face. He had brown hair, brown eyes and a little mole on his cheek. Red was the color of his sweater and it looked like he almost never took it off.

"Nevaeh." I shook his hand and gave him a fake smile. Then I noticed that Star was talking to the mysterious boy. She looked mad and he pulled out a rose, trying to give it to her, but she turned it away. "Who is that?" I asked Marco hoping that he knew who the mystery boy was.

He puffed a bit then said. "That's, Tom." His finger pointed to him then he let it fall to his side. "He's supposedly in love with dosn't like him like that. At. All." I could tell by the way he said that, that he liked her. He had to totally insane to like her like that,but that meant that Tom was totally insane for liking her too.

"Why is she all mad?" That's when Star took the flower from him snapped it, dropped it on the ground, and stepped on it. The rose was so beautiful and she destroyed it. Why didn't she like him?

Star stomped over to us. "I have no clue why he keeps doing that. I've told him that I don't like him like a zillion times!" She was wearing a blue dress with a small rainbow on it and her hair was pulled back by a devil hair band. What looked like a baby rattle with wings and a star on the inside, hung from her hand. Why was she carrying that thin around. Then it hit me. It wasn't a rattle! It was a wand! She had it when we were little. The only reason she ever got it was because she was older than I was. By a month! A month!

I sighed and looked around. I wasn't going to like the party. So I started to head back up stares. Then I felt a hand wrap around my wrist. When I turned I saw Star standing there with a confused look on her face. "Where are you going?" She gestured around the room with her hand. "This party is just for you." Marco nodded in agreement as Star started to pull me back down.

When we got to the bottom again, I stopped in my tracks. "I don't want to be at this stupid party." I told her in all honesty. "I don't even want to be here." My eyes met hers. "I want to go back home with Uncle Brandy. You people here don't understand me and you never will." My voice became plain and emotionless. I couldn't lie to her for some reason.

She laughed. "Yeah right!" Then she started to pull me to her Mother and Father. I wasn't going to call them that ever! They took me away from my happiness. "Mom want's to see you." As we approached the royalty in the room, I could see that Star piped down a bit and she took her weirdness down a couple of notches.

"Star." The Queen said in a disappointed, yet angry voice. "Nevaeh, I am glad that you actually chose to wear a dress." I had no clue why she was so mean to me, or Star. She sent me away and still, it looked like she hated Star even more. I felt bad for her because she had to live with her for her whole life. Then she had to take her spot on the throne. The pressure that is on her shoulders must have been killing her. "You will behave at this party and you will walk to every person in the room and greet them." Her voice was stiff and emotionless in my ears.

I stood straight and looked her in the eye. "Why do I have to greet people I don't even know."

"So you can get to know them."

"What if i don't want to know them. What if I don't even want to be here?" My voice was stern and I had took a step closer. "You can't make me do what I don't want to." I wasn't going to show weakness towards her. I would never do that! Why was Star so afraid of her? She was a bright girl who should take charge of her life. She would have to when she became Queen, so why not start now? Fear is just an emotion, and I don't like it. So I don't show it. I had never shown weakness towards anybody, even Brandy.

The Queen stood tall in front of me. "You will do as I say or you will never see your uncle again."

My senses fell and I looked down. "I don't even know why you brought me here. Was it to torture me?" My eyes met hers once again, but this time they had unshead tears in them. "Yeah. I think that's the plan." With that I turned and started to walk away. I could hear Star closely trailing behind me. My eyes searched the room so I could start saying my 'hi's' to everyone.

Through the whole thing Star kept trying ask me questions, but I just ignored her and kept putting on my fake face and fake voice. I was going to finish what she told me to do. Then go back to my room. My head couldn't pull the number of people I had said hi to in my head. Eventually I made it all the way around the room and had said hi to everyone, except, Tom. My head was kept at a certain angle so I could see where I was going, but it wouldn't be up too far. I took a deep breath before I walked over to him and I could feel Star's eye's burning into the back of my neck. Marco got up from the steps and walked towards me but Star grabbed his hood and pulled him back with her.

I had no clue why, but I was nervous. As I approached he turned and looked at me. I could feel something tingling in my stomach as I said. "Hello. My name is Nevaeh Butterfly." My hand went out and both of us shook hands. His hands were warm and sort, but rough in a way.

"Hi I'm Tom" He said as we shook hands. When we let go he looked me in the eye's. "So, your Star's sister?" I nodded in response. "Do you think you can set me up with her? I've been trying for so long." He laughed a bit and I told him that I would try. My mind went on the frits an I just started to mindlessly walk around. Soon enough I found myself on a balcony. It was night time so the stars were out and the moon was bright enough so I could see where to step and where not to step.

A tear fell down my face and so did others as I sat down on the edge of the balcony looking out. My feelings were piling up and I couldn't keep them in any longer. Brandy was the closest thing I had as family. Well, family that actually loved me. I quickly wiped my tears away as I herd somebody coming my way. Next Thing I knew Star had plopped down next to me while Marco was standing at the entry way making sure that no one else came out. Marco seemed like a good guy, and it look like he would protect Star no matter what. "So." She said. "What was that back there with Mom?" She asked as she scooted closer towards me.

"Well. I don't stand down to anyone, but when she brought up Brandy..." I stopped and thought for a second to think. "He was the only person who cared about me for the last ten years of my life. Then your Mom took me away from him and she just threatened me about seeing him again." I sighed and looked at her. She had a big smile on her face and bright red hearts on her cheeks. Her bright personality was just awful to me, but that was just my opinion. Apparently all the guys thought she was amazing. "I'm sorry that I'm bugging you with my problems. You probably have your own to deal with." I didn't have the right to dump my problems on her. Even if she was my magical older sister.

She nudged me with her elbow. "Hey, no problem. Lets just go back to the party before Mom finds out were not enjoying the company of total strangers." She started get up, but I grabbed her shoulder and guided her back down towards the floor.

"It's fine. She just said that I had to say hi and to behave. I already said hi and I can't misbehave if I'm not in there." She laughed

"I need to remember that next time."

We sat and talked for hours about what we had been doing for the last ten years. I told her about my life at Brandy's and she told me about her life at the castle and how she was also sent away, but she was sent to Earth. That's how she met Marco. She told me about the adventures they had together and how she turned her teacher into a goblin. Then she asked me a surprising question. "What was that whole awkward thing with Tom?" She wiggled her eye brows and nudged me.

A small sigh left my mouth. "Honestly, I don't think he sees me in any other way other than a path to get to you."

She laughed and nodded. "He's obsessed with me." Then Star stood up and started to walk to the door. "Come on. The party's over." I stood and fallowed her out. After a bit more talking we said our good byes and I went up to my room to sleep. All of my cloths and weapons were still in my bags by my bed as I walked over and climbed over them so I could sleep.

 _ **THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME FOR THESE LAST CHAPTERS! I HOPE YOU'VE LIKED THEM SO FAR.**_


	4. Leaving

_**I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO GET BACK TO THIS! I TOTALLY AGREE IF YOU WANT TO KILL ME. I WAS ON ANOTHER SITE DOING AN ORIGONAL STORY. ENJOY!**_

 **...Family...**

 **...Chapter Four: Leaving...**

I woke to the sounds of metal clanking around. My body didn't want to get up but I made my self at least look to see what was going on. When I looked I saw three men in my room taking all of my weapons out of my bags. "What the hell do you think your doing!?" I screamed feeling totally awake. They ignored me and kept taking my stuff. A tall man with a beard tried to walk out with my bow but I shot out of bed grabbed a knife from my bag and jumped in front of the door. "I swear if you take one step out this door I'll gut you like a pig!" I shot daggers at him with m eyes. The man went to drop my bow and back away but when he did I caught it and stormed out of the room.

The Queen sat in her throne like she always did and I came unhinged. "Excuse me!?" I yelled. She looked up with a stupid look on her face. I was so tired of her pushing me around and telling me what to do. "Explain what those guys are doing with my stuff!" My anger started to boil over.

"Do not yell at me in such a manor." She commanded. "If you are to be here you will not be having weapons in my castle." Her voice dug into my brain and scraped at it like a nail on a chalk board.

My feet stomped all the way to her. "Then let me go back!" I demanded as I got close to her face. "I don't even want to be here with you! If you ask me, witch you never do. I'd say I even hate it here!" She looked at me and just blinked.

A sigh escaped her mouth as she stood making it to where I had to back up. "You will never get that close to me again and you will never yell at me. Am I clear?" A glare shot from her eyes to mine.

I stood straight and glared back at her. "NO!" I screamed. She went to open her mouth but I screamed at her again. "NO!" A dumbstruck look wiped across her face. "Somebody needs to take you a step off your pedestal and I think that it's going to have to be me!" I was fed up with her to my eyes. "I'm not taking any more of your crap! You are not going to threaten me with my own uncle, and your not going to have anybody touch my stuff again!" My voice boomed through the castle on the last word. "And if you have a problem with that, then I'll go." My voice got deep and scary as I stared into her horrible eyes.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Next thing I knew I was on the doorstep and so was all of my stuff. I tried my best to get a hold of Brandy but he was on some sort of job and he wouldn't be back for a whole month. That's when I got a little idea. I snuck back into the castle and went straight to the mirror and called Star. She was my last hope. I couldn't go back to Brandy's because I didn't have any scissors and I definatly wasn't going to be able to stay at the castle. Stars face appeared on the mirror. "Star I need a favor." I whispered as quietly as I could.

She smiled. "Yeah! Whats up, Sis?" I shushed her and told her about how I stood up to her Mother and actually yelled at her. "Wait you yelled at _Mom_?" She questioned me and I nodded in response. "Um... So. What do you need?" She asked in a cheery voice.

A smile went across my face. "I was wondering if I could stay with you until my uncle gets back from a job."

 ** _I'M SO SORRY IT'S SO SHORT BUT I'M SO TIRED AND I FELT LIKE LEAVING YOU OFF HERE. OK! NAP TIME! SEE YOU PEOPLES LATER!_**


	5. A Flower

_**HEY-YO! i'M SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN PUBLISHING AS FREQUENTLY AS I USED TO. I'VE BEEN ON, WATTPAD! GO AHEAD AND CHECK IT OUT! THE NAME IS MAKENZIE THE POTATO. IKR! I HAVE A THING FOR POTATO'S. ANYHOO! ENJOY!**_

 **...Family...**

 **...Chapter Five: Getting To Know Her...**

When Star said that I could stay with her I sighed with relief. I sat outside and waited for her to come and get me. All of a sudden a portal opened up in front of me and I saw a blond weirdo coming straight for me. I screamed when she tackled me down onto the steps. Behind Star was Marco. He was still wearing that hoodie he was wearing when I first saw him. We all laughed and talked as we went through the portal and into there back yard. The grass was so green and I could smell the sent of freshly cut grass. My hands let go of my bags and I wrapped one of my arms around Star's shoulder.

Then, when we thought everything was going to roll out smoothly. Another portal opened up in front of us. It was a dark green that kinda looked like puke. Monsters of all... kinds? My mind stopped when I saw a giant chicken. Was that even possible? Before I knew what was happening a giant wing came crashing down on me.

That was the biggest mistake that anybody could have ever made. My hand flung to my bag and I pulled out the first thing there and smacked it upside the head. It turned out that I had grabbed a sword and I didn't just wack it upside the head. I ended up cutting off quite a few feathers. Then I felt myself being pulled away from the frightened chicken and I grabbed the persons leg and pulled it out from under him. When I stood I saw a... frog... thing? I wasn't sure at the time so I just hit him in the face a couple of times and nocked the daylight out of him. It's face went still and I ran away from him and hit something in front of me. Before I even knew what was happening I toppled over on top of whoever it was that was in my way.

His hair was a fiery red and his eyes were darker than blood. I could smell a sent coming from him, but I couldn't tell what it was. Heat rushed to my face and I jumped off of him. "W-what are you doing here?" I asked him as Star and Marco were yelling and pointing at some tiny green chicken thing. What was it with chickens?

Tom smiled and I felt my whole face go red. I quickly pointed my face to the ground and just looked at the grass. "Um... Well. I came to give you this." I lifted my head and saw that he had a fiery rose in his hand. I shyly took it from him and gave him a smile. A small blush ran up his cheeks and he started walking backwards into his portal. "I hope to see you again." He said as he smiled and waved to me.

I didn't expect to be given a rose by a boy in the middle of a fight, but it was still so sweet. My eyes focused on the rose and it's red flaming glory. Why would a boy like that give me a rose like this. He seemed totally uninterested in me at the party. So why did he all of a sudden decide to give me this? Maybe he thought I was pretty! Or brave, or something like that.

My mind spaced out and I didn't notice when Star came up to me and tapped my shoulder. "Nevaeh! Hello?!" She screamed in my ear causing me to jump backwards. "What was that all about?" She asked in a curious voice.

I stood and smiled at her. "He gave me a rose and said he wanted to see me again." I said with aww in my voice. Star started busting up laughing. "What!?" I yelled at her. She stood up and straightened herself out.

"Tom is just using you to get to me." She stated.

My mind and body filled with rage. "I thought you were supposed to be the funny and supporting sister." My eyes filled with tears but I kept them back. I started walking towards the door and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I expected it to be Star, but it was Marco.

He sighed and stood beside me. "Listen. Star is just trying to help you." He said in a sweet voice. "She knows that Tom is a pretty mean dude, and all she is trying to do is protect you. So go a little easy on her.

I smiled at him and realized what a jerk I was. "Now I know why she likes you." I whispered to him and a shocked look hit him in the face. I walked over to Star and sat down. She did the same and I rested my head on her shoulder. "Your a pretty great sister. I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you. I promise that if your right about Tom I'll be your butler for a week." We both laughed and face one another

"Deal." She said and we shook hands.

I had already fought monsters, got a flower from a boy, and had my very first fight with my big sister. This month was going to be filled with a bunch of crazy things and I knew it. The only thing that worried me was. Would I be able to leave when it came time?

 _ **THANKS FOR READING MY CHAPTER AND STICKING WITH ME THE WHOLE WAY! PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS ON HOW I DID AND WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT! YES! IF I LIKE YOUR IDEA THAN I WILL MOST LIKELY PUT IT IN THE STORY! PLEASE BE PATENT WITH THE CHAPTERS I HAVE A LOT TO DO. BYE!**_


End file.
